A Path Of Revenge
by Three Tailed Fox Girl
Summary: Lilly is half witch half weapon trying to have a normal life, isn't that what everyone wants after all? Well after her mother is, killed she finds her father wanting revenge thinking the DWMA must have something to do with this. She soon discovers someone else behind it, and finds her father dead and her younger brother nowhere to, be found. She decides to carry out his revenge.
1. Prolouge

**Lilly is half witch half weapon trying to have a normal life, isn't that what everyone wants after all? Well after her mother is, killed she finds her father wanting revenge thinking the DWMA must have something to do with this. However when she discovers someone else behind it, and finds her father dead and her younger brother nowhere to, be found. She decides to carry out her father's revenge herself and to kill the one who did this.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

There were large flames in 2 storied a house, a blue haired girl was asleep in her bed, wearing a white dress and smelled smoke. _I-is that... FIRE! _She opens her eyes to see a woman with long blue hair and blue eyes, wearing a cloak. "Mother what's going on?!" She said worried. Her mother puts a finger gently on her lips. "Shh... Lilly your brothers are outside safe with your father, I need you to go out your window now there isn't much time!" Lilly's eyes widen. "What about you?" she said then started coughing trying not to breath in the smoke.

"Akane!" A female voice yelled out. "I know your here no point in hiding!" Akane looked down at Lilly. "I'll be fine just go now." Lilly frowned and quickly opens her window it didn't help that her room was on the 2nd floor, she began to climb down, when she was half way down she lost her grip and fell. "Lilly!" She could hear her father's voice call out before he catches her. "Lilly where's your mother?" Her father said putting her down worried. Lilly looked at the burning house her older brothers Aiden and Rune doing the same. "Lilly! Where is your mother?!" Her father asked again.

"S-she's inside..." She said she was to young to sense any soul wavelength's but by looking at her brothers and her fathers faces, she could tell her mother soul wavelength faded. _Who else was in the house? _She thought passing out. "Lilly! Lilly! wake up!" She could hear Blade her younger brother's voice call.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Day

**Authors Note: Hello I wasn't really sure on whether, or not I was going to continue to make but Yolo! PS. If any of you guys have any suggestions on how I could make the story better, let me know and yes there will be canons interaction with my OC's and there will be other OC's besides Lilly's family just pointing that out.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Day.**

_**~5 years after the fire~**_

A small boy with black hair and red eyes like his father, he looked around the age 12 was sitting alone, in a backyard he was wearing a brown shirt and shorts. "Hey Blade!" Lilly said, wearing a blue T-shirt and jeans.

"Hi sis.." He replied staring down at his feet.

"Are you okay? You haven't been the same since-" She was, cut off. "

Since mom died... I know" He replied calmly as he stood up.

"It's been five years Blade... you can't keep dwelling on the past." A familiar voice said, Rune was standing near a tree wearing black cloths his he had black hair like Blade, and had Blue eyes and he was older than both him and Lilly.

"I know Rune... it's just dad was yelling at me during training today and he keeps talking about the DWMA and Lord death... as if it's all he cares about." Blade questioned looking at Lilly and Rune.

"Who knows... he's probably just blinded with grief." Rune replied calmly.

Lilly sighed. "Ah don't worry Blade soon things will get better and you'll become stronger." She said smiling happily trying to lighten the mood, she didn't like seeing her family sad and upset. Blade nods.

"Your too young to, be learning how to fight anyways!" Aiden's called sitting on the roof his red eyes glowing staring at Blade, Lilly and Rune he was wearing a brown jacket under it was a grey shirt and jeans.

"Well Lilly started learning how to fight when she was my age, and me and her are only 1 year apart.." Blade replied, as Aiden jumped down from the roof landing on his feet, so he was standing between Blade and Lilly.

Rune walked over to Blade. "Yes but your too short and scrawny!" He said, as he opened his mouth too insult him again.

"Rune leave him alone besides, I wasn't really good in training either!" Lilly interrupted Rune before he can insult Blade more.

Rune huffed. "Hey how come your able to use your weapon ability's yet you don't know how to use magic or any of that stuff?" Rune said, of course Rune was rubbing in the fact that he knew how to use magic better, then Lilly could all she knew how to do was to get in her animal form and use soul protect.

"I'm working on it besides it takes time!" She said, learning how to use magic wasn't something you wake up knowing, no it takes time and practice, yes Rune and Aiden did know how to use it when they were about Lilly's age, but they started earlier then she did. Then again some people are born more talented then other's.

"Can you guys just stop it already, you're giving me a headache!" Aiden snapped. "

"Lilly, Aiden, Rune! I want to talk with all three of you!" Lilly, Aiden and Rune go to the living room to their father Ace, he was wearing black clothing and has black hair with red highlights, there were also two other adult men there.

"Who are they?" Blade said walking in wanting to see what was going on.

"Blade go outside this doesn't concern you.." Ace said his red eyes staring at Blade. "But-" Blade got cut off. "Just go!" Ace snapped, as Blade left the room.

"Lilly, Aiden, Rune these two men work for the DWMA. starting tomorrow the three of you will be going there as students." Ace stated smiling. Lilly's eyes widen in surprise.

"What about Blade? Is he going to attend?" She asked a little worried about her younger brother. "No, he's to weak, he needs to train harder before he can attend." Ace said.

The two men soon left. _I feel bad for Blade... _Lilly thought and decided to go find Blade. She knew just as well as her two older brother's did, that their father favored them over Blade. He mostly favored Rune though, since he was older and the strongest of the four, while Blade was the weakest who everyone underestimated 'cause of how skinny, small and helpless he looked. Lilly however knew that if Blade worked hard, he can become even stronger then Rune but all she really wanted was for Blade to feel accepted and happy.

* * *

**I'm leaving you guys with a cliffhanger cause 1. I am evil and 2. I'm lazy!**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to the DWMA

**Here is another chapter, also if I do not post another chapter with in 1 week or something please do not get mad at me! If you guys again have any suggestion's on like, what spelling errors I have, or the lack of detail there is then please tell me on what I need to work on!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome To The DWMA!**

Lilly walked back outside looking for her brother, then saw him on the roof. She sighed climbed up. "Blade?" She said worried.

"So are you, Rune and Aiden going to attend Death Weapon Meister Academy like dad said?" He asked looking down at his feet.

Lilly sat down next to him and nods. "Yea..."

"So dad does think I'm weak?" Blade muttered.

"What! No he-" Lilly was, cut off again.

"Then why is he only letting you, Aiden and Rune go?!" Blade snapped glaring at Lilly.

She fell silent what was she supposed to say? She wanted her brother to, be happy but with how harsh their father was being and how much Rune kept teasing him it was hard, because even though their father would yell at Lilly or how much Rune teased her for not being able to use magic, Blade was the one who had it the worst.

Blade looked down. "I knew it... your lucky, at least your able to use your weapon ability's..."

Lilly frowns. "Don't worry I'm sure soon you'll unlock your weapon ability's!" She said, her frown turning into a smile.

"Oh yea? what if I wasn't born with weapon ability's like you and Rune are?" Blade asked looking up at her.

"Well that doesn't mean you can't become strong, look at Aiden he's almost as strong as Rune is, even without weapon ability's!" Lilly said as she stood her arms going behind her back. "Come on... we should go get some rest."

Blade nods in agreement and climbs back down from the roof.

**_~Next Day~_**

Lilly woke up in her bedroom and got dressed. She remembered something. _Right! Soul protect! _she thought and sat down focusing her magic to put on her soul protect, Aiden showed her how to use it though while using soul protect, it tired her but it was necessary.

_I still can't believe I'm going to the DWMA... I wonder what it's like there. _She thought as she walked out her bedroom, and saw Rune and Aiden. "Lilly are you ready?" Rune asked.

Lilly nods smiling as she follows out the door, her brothers leading the way. "So you guys know where the DWMA is?" She asked tilting her head.

Aiden nods. "Yeah, me and Rune been there at least once or twice, we know how to get there."

"I wonder how the other students there will react to your weird eyes!" Rune said smiling.

Lilly blinked confused. "What do you mean? what's wrong with my eyes?" Lilly asked confused a little offended.

"Well your left eye is, red and your right eye is blue, now how many people do you know have that eye color?!" Rune said smiling.

Lilly let out a sigh. "So what, I don't care what they think of me, even without the weird eye color thing they'll still think I'm weird because I'm half witch." She said then looked at Aiden,

"Aiden what about you? you don't have weapon ability's?" Lilly said, she wondered how he will fit in since he didn't inherit their father's weapon ability, also it was called Death Weapon Meister Academy for a reason.

"Ah it's fine! Besides I'll just be a Meister at the DWMA even though I may not have the same ability's as one I might be able to wield a weapon."Aiden replied smiling, as they walked up the stairs to the DWMA once they got to the top all three of them stopped.

"Well we're here, why don't you go talk to some weapons and Meister's Lilly." Rune suggested and went off somewhere, Aiden did the same.

Lilly looked around unsure who to talk to. "HELLO!" She jumped hearing a voice behind her, she turned around to see a girl, about twelve year's old with short green hair and green eyes staring at her. "What's your name!?" The green haired girl said exited.

"Um...my names L-Lilly R-rangers..." She said trembling holding out her hand to shack. The green haired girl shacked hands with Lilly.

"I'm Gumi!" She said.

Lilly blinked. "That's a weird name... so are you a Weapon or Meister?" Lilly asked.

Gumi smiled happily. "I'm a Meister! what about you?" She replied happily.

"Well I'm half weapon... half... witch." She said the last part quietly so that no one else could hear.

Gumi gasped. "AWESOME! I've never seen a half weapon half witch before so can you use magic? Is it-" Gumi said being loud Lilly covered her mouth, muffling her words before she said anything else noticing weapon's and meister's staring at her.

Aiden face palmed and sighed. _No way this could go well... _He thought hoping Lilly won't get jumped on by an army of weapons and Meister's.

The other students started backing away from Lilly not wanting to, be near her at all, however Lilly sighed in relief then noticed a strange student with silver-gray hair he looked like he was about to come over until another student with red hair came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Stein let's go." He said as the two of them went inside. Lilly blinked, she knew those students were older than her and they seemed weird is some way.

Gumi rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry..." she said embarrassed.

"It's okay, hey do you know who those students were? the one with the red hair and the other one with silver-greyish hair is?" She asked.

Gumi gasped. "The kid with the red hair is Spirit who's a weapon and the other one is his Meister Stein they're not new here really, pretty much almost everyone in the DWMA knows about them!" She explained.

"So what's the deal with them anyways?" Lilly said tilting her head.

"Well you see Stein is well how do you say it 'insane' and a lot of people are afraid of him! however his test scores are high so he must, be smart!" Gumi replied.

"How long have you've been in the DWMA?" Lilly said changing the subject. _Note to self don't mess with Stein, people have to, be afraid of him for a reason... _she thought.

"3 months and I still can't find a weapon partner.." Gumi said looking down then stood up straight. "Come on we're going to, be late for class!" Gumi said and grabbed Lilly's hand and started running to class. _Hey wait what, the hell!? _Lilly thought as she was, being dragged by Gumi, despite her being smaller than Lilly she was pretty strong. "Wait I don't even know what class I am in!" Lilly said, but Gumi ignored her.

* * *

**I don't know where this is going, to honest! Let me know, what you think of the story so far. Yes I do have it where it's when Stein and Spirit are students, so don't be expecting Black*star or Soul or anyone like that though there will be other Canon charters besides Stein and Spirit.**


	4. Chapter 3: (Untitiled for now)

Author's note: Hello, everyone I am giving a shout out to Cardboard Cat. I did mean to give a shout out in the last chapter, and I should have cause he/she told me how I can make the story better, and told me one the spelling errors I made. So thank you Cardboard Cat for your review. If any of you have suggestions to give or anything let me know in the review or PM me.

PS. Also I am going to start have the dialogue in, its own line from now on, or I am going at least try to 'cause it makes it easier to read and find spelling error's.

* * *

Gumi dragged Lilly through the halls stopping in front of the crescent moon classroom door. There was a list of students up near the door, of who was in the class. Lilly looked at list and saw her name was on the list, so was Aiden's and Rune's names.

_So, I'll be in the same class as Aiden and Rune. _She thought.

Suddenly, Lilly felt a hand grab her shoulder and she was, dragged inside by Gumi. Gumi let go of her once again, and went to go sit in her seat some student's were sitting down talking. She spotted Stein with her brothers talking, way in the back of the class room.

_God, I hope Rune doesn't say anything stupid that'll get him killed! _Was the first thing that came to her mind, then she saw Stein's weapon partner Spirit flirting with random girl's.

She looked to see where she could sit, she would go sit with her brothers but wasn't sure about Stein. She took notice of some student's glaring at her. Lilly went to take a seat next to a girl with long brown hair, but the girl put her bag on the seat the moment she saw Lilly coming over.

"Sorry, but this seat is, taken!" The girl said and turned to go back talking to her friends.

Lilly frowned and went to look for somewhere else to sit, but it was obvious none of the students wanted to, be around her. She didn't really blame them, she knew that people in Death City hates witch's and warlocks, so of course she'd be treated differently. When Lilly was reconsidering sitting with her brother's she heard Gumi's voice.

"Hey Lilly!" She said, calling Lilly to come sit in an empty seat next to her, Gumi's seat was in the middle row of the class. Lilly walked over and sat next to Gumi, four student's who were sitting close to Lilly and Gumi, got their stuff and went to sit somewhere away from them.

Gumi didn't seem to notice or care about the other students not wanting to, be around her or Lilly.

"Your okay, with having me sit next to you?" She asked.

Gumi smiled. "Yeah! Besides you seem pretty nice."

Lilly looked behind her, to see her brothers still talking with Stein and Spirit still busy flirting with girls. Gumi did the same, a bit confused. "Why are you looking at them?" Gumi asked.

"You see those two guys talking to Stein, well their my older brothers Aiden and Rune." Lilly whispered hoping Gumi won't yell, like she did when she told her she was half witch.

"Oh...Well I think as long as they don't say or do anything to make Stein angry or upset they'll be fine." Gumi replied calmly, at least she didn't yell or scream.

Lilly turned around facing to the front in her seat. "So, who's the teacher?" She asked.

Gumi shrugged. "Well, last week our old teacher died so we're going to have a new teacher, I don't know who though." She said.

Lilly blinked. "How did the he or she die?" Lilly said curious to know.

"Well as far as I know, he was, killed on a mission when he was going after this witch." Gumi answered.

Lilly paled, it really didn't help that just a week ago a staff of the DWMA was, killed by a witch, it just made things more worst even though she had nothing to do with it, she knew it was definite that it will take a miracle for her to fit in. Every time someone was, killed by a witch or warlock, it spread like wildfire and gave even the good witch's and warlock's a bad name.

"Are you okay?" Gumi asked, seeing Lilly's pale face.

Lilly snapped out of it and nodded. Suddenly, the door was kicked open Lilly and Gumi both look at the door silent, Spirit stopped flirting with the girls he was talking with. Stein, Rune and Aiden also looked at the door. Everyone in the class stopped what they were doing as they saw a tall woman with long silver-haired, wearing combat shoes, a white shirt and black pants with belt.

Lilly was completely silent staring at the silver-haired woman. "Hello, class listen normally I would call out your names and introduce myself, but by orders of Lord Death himself he trust's me to speed up your training. Since most of you are close to getting you or your weapon partner to become a death scythe. Now I know that there are some newer students here, but I want to see how much you know in combat."

_"Combat? I just got here though... don't I need a Meister to, be partnered up with first!" _Lilly thought nervously, she knew how Aiden and Rune fought but didn't know how strong the other student's were. She hoped that if she was going to fight without a Meister, it be someone weaker than her.

"Now, I want all of you to meet me in the woods that is near the DWMA in 15 minutes!" The woman snapped and left the classroom.

"The woods?" Lilly said confused, why do training in the woods of all places.

"Yeah, Lord death doesn't like it when property gets damaged, last time we did training inside class nearly everything was, destroyed and they had to pay to get it repaired, so we do training in the woods, since it's near by and is technically on the DWMA's property since Lord death bought that piece of land just for training." Gumi explained.

"You know, for someone who's been here for three month's you sound as if you've been here a long time." Lilly replied smiling.

Gumi nods, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, my older brother used to, be a student here, then he became a death scythe."

"A death scythe? Yea I heard the teacher mentioning that, what's the big deal with becoming a death scythe" It sound's important." Lilly said, not really understanding how it worked in the DWMA.

Gumi's eyes widen. "Becoming a death scythe is the goal every weapon has, same with the Meister's they work together, the Meister who can make their weapon partner the strongest, death scythe the weapon will have the honor in becoming Lord Death's weapon!"

"Well, what about the Meister? I understand it's a big honor but, it seems like the weapon gets way more glory then the Meister does." Lilly said.

"Well, if they do get the glory and are, remembered in being one the greatest Meister's, for generation's to come." Gumi replied.

"Well, what happens to the one's who don't become Lord Death's weapon? Same with the Meister's? Also how do you become a death scythe?" Lilly asked wanting to know as much as possible.

Gumi looked down, she seemed sad but stood up, seeing some student's leave. "Let's go, we can't keep the teacher waiting." she said leaving out the door.

Lilly blinked, it seemed only moments ago she was happy and smiling, but now she seemed sad. Did she say something wrong? She got out her seat about to leave but accidentally bumped into Stein, who looked at her and blinked.

Lilly looked up at Stein she was a little scared, however managed to stay clam. "Sorry, I didn't see you." She apologized bowing her head respectfully and looked back up at him

Stein's grey eyes just stared at her his face seemed emotionless, however it felt like he was glaring dagger's at her. She wasn't sure what was going through Stein's head or whether he was going to do anything or not. Finally the Meister spoke. "It's okay." He didn't sound upset or angry and walked out the class seeing his weapon was waiting impatiently for him.

Lilly stood there silent as she watched Stein and Spirit leave. _For a second there, I thought he was going to do something bad. _

"You alright?" She heard Aiden behind her, as she turned and looked at him.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied.

Aiden nods. "Good, let's go." He said leading the way out the class and Lilly followed.


End file.
